


Кроличья нора

by Nefer_Ra



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 10:27:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12651765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nefer_Ra/pseuds/Nefer_Ra
Summary: Альтернативная концовка «Изгоя». Гален Эрсо не погиб на Иду, а Кренник опоздал на Скариф





	Кроличья нора

Взрыв протонной торпеды чуть не отправил их всех к праотцам. Во всяком случае, очнувшийся Кренник ощущал себя так, словно по нему прошлось стадо бант. Причем дважды.

Попытавшись помотать звенящей от грохота очередного близкого разрыва головой, директор обнаружил, что это не горизонт снова уплывает не туда, а его поднимают с мокрой дюрастали подоспевшие штурмовики. А кто-то рядом кричит про немедленную эвакуацию.

«Гален…»

Кренник обернулся, пытаясь найти среди валяющихся на площадке изломанных тел нужное, и бездумно шагнул вперед, забыв, что ноги его не держат.

— Заберите… — он вцепился в чужой локоть, чувствуя, что сползает вниз, отключаясь. И не успевает, фатально не успевает сказать нужное. — Эрс…

Краски выцвели, пламя бушующего пожара стало белым, а потом померкло, и наступила темнота.

 

«Гален!» — Всплывшая из глубин беспамятства мысль ударила под дых, вызвав острый приступ кашля, едва не вывернувший Кренника наизнанку. Отняв от лица руку и проморгавшись, он обнаружил на перчатке расплывающееся пятно черной слизи и с отвращением вытер его об обшивку кресла, к которому, оказывается, был пристегнут. Усевшийся рядом с ним Птерро, буквально излучающий беспокойство, поспешил заглянуть шефу в лицо:

— Сэр? Как вы себя…

— Отвратительно. — Первый же глубокий вдох вызвал новый приступ, унять который удалось далеко не сразу. — Где Эрсо?

— Он… — Птерро чуть подвинулся, позволяя директору увидеть лежащее на полу пассажирского отсека тело. 

Гален Эрсо дышал — едва заметно, слишком редко, но дышал. А медицинский диагност, пристегнутый к запястью скрюченной руки, светился всеми оттенками оранжевого.

— Крифф, ему нужен врач… немедленно. — Кренник закусил губу, пытаясь справиться с собой. Странная смесь эмоций — облегчения и огорчения одновременно — вгрызалась в виски мучительной болью.

Птерро сглотнул.

— Сэр, пока вы были недоступны, пришло сообщение… от лорда Вейдера. Вас хотят видеть на Мустафаре как можно быстрее.

Орсон моргнул, осмысливая новость. Веки снова наливались свинцом, а под ребрами царапался страх — Вейдер не потерпит задержек, но сможет ли он вообще о чем-то доложить в таком состоянии, не превратив это все в величайший позор своей жизни? С другой стороны, Гален был здесь, на расстоянии вытянутой руки, и точно не мог уже ничего сказать повстанцам. Но мог, в перспективе, сказать «старому другу», если тот сумеет отыскать нужный ключ к этой наглухо захлопнувшейся ракушке и правильно попросить.

Женщина, хотя какая женщина — девчонка, собиравшаяся стрелять в него на платформе, кричала Галену «Отец!» и рвалась к Эрсо изо всех сил, напрасно рискуя своей никчемной жизнью.

Могла ли это быть Джин, следы которой затерялись после того, как она покинула банду Со Герреры? Гален отправил пилота именно на Джеду — в вотчину этого безумного террориста, надеясь на что? На то, что сообщение дойдет до адресата? Но какого? Опять же, откуда Эрсо мог знать, что его дочь до сих пор жива? Или не знать, но надеяться? Использовал ли это Геррера, повстанцы или кто-то неизвестный? Сможет ли использовать это он сам?

Вопросов было слишком много, ответов — ни одного.

— Какая… наша ближайшая база? — Кренник прижал руку к горлу, чувствуя, как накатывает следующий приступ, скребясь невидимыми коготками где-то глубоко в легких. Нет, произнести больше двух слов подряд в таком состоянии было совершенно невозможно. Это не считая того, что он и эти два сейчас связать мог с трудом.

— Орбитальная платформа «Карату-8», там есть госпиталь, небольшой, но лучше, чем ничего. — Птерро с сомнением взглянул на задыхающегося шефа.— Мне связаться с лордом Вейдером?

Орсон замотал головой, пытаясь жестом показать, что свяжется с протеже Императора сам, но вдохнул слишком глубоко и тут же сложился пополам в мучительном спазме.

— Мы летим на «Карату-8», сэр, — решительно заявил капитан. — Я передам на Мустафар сообщение, что вы все еще недоступны.

Кренник устало кивнул, нашарил замки ремней безопасности и со стоном сполз с пассажирского кресла на пол. Подтянул ноги к груди и закрыл глаза, чтобы не видеть, как очередной огонек медицинского диагноста на руке Галена меняет цвет с оранжевого на красный.

— Быстрее, Птерро…

 

Следующее пробуждение было куда приятнее. По крайней мере, произошло оно в кровати и под надзором медицинского дроида, сразу же вручившего пациенту стакан с какой-то отвратительной на вкус жидкостью. Дышать после лекарства стало легче, но в голове все еще противно звенела боль, мешая сосредоточиться.

— Я вижу, вы очнулись! Это хорошо, это просто отлично! — Медик с ранговой планкой подполковника грузно уселся на край койки и пытливо заглянул ему в глаза.

Креннику тут же захотелось попросить жизнерадостного врача заткнуться. И отодвинуться, поскольку желание дать кому-нибудь зуботычину никуда не делось. А расстрел ученых злость нисколько не ослабил, наоборот — усугубил.

— Эрсо жив? — Директор на пробу вдохнул поглубже и досадливо сморщился, ощутив, как отдается в ребрах любое движение.

— О да! Удивительный человек! Точнее, человек удивительного здоровья. — Медик лучился радостью так, словно именно ему Гален и был обязан этим качеством. — Часов через шесть мы выпустим его из реанимации, и вы сможете поговорить. Если хотите, конечно.

Кажется, понимание ситуации все же пробилось сквозь броню оптимизма подполковника. Или этому поспособствовало выразительное бряцание оружием со стороны охраняющих палату штурмовиков смерти?

— Хочу. — Кренник откинулся на подушку и посмотрел мимо врача, пытаясь вспомнить, о чем он думал до того, как потерял сознание. — Но для начала мне нужна девушка.

Скептически вздернутую бровь медика Орсон проигнорировал.

— Среднего роста, худая, светлокожая, в идеале — темноволосая. И совсем хорошо будет, подполковник, если она окажется из ваших проштрафившихся подчиненных. — Кренник поймал ускользающий взгляд доктора. — Нам нужна приманка. Поэтому вернуть ее целой не обещаю, ясно?

— Да, сэр, — бледно улыбнулся тот, вставая и пятясь к двери, — я… подготовлю все необходимое.

Директор отмахнулся.

— Матиз, на два слова…

 

— Лорд Вейдер, — вышло хрипло и неуверенно, но достаточно… болезненно, чтобы ни у кого не возникло подозрений в том, что Орсон явился в центр связи прямо с больничной койки. Бледный вид и отсутствие привычного плаща дополняли картину.

— Директор Кренник, — ситх подавлял, даже будучи голограммой, — вы узнали, какое сообщение Эрсо передал повстанцам?

— Еще нет, милорд, — Кренник опустил взгляд, — Эрсо приведут в сознание в ближайшие час-два. Тогда я смогу задать ему все необходимые вопросы.

— Надеетесь получить ответы? — Казалось бы, механический бас не годится для передачи эмоций, но ирония в прозвучавших словах ощущалась очень явно.

— У меня есть… определенные аргументы, — позволил себе слабую улыбку директор, — запись допроса его дочери. Инсценировка, разумеется, поскольку настоящая Джин Эрсо, если она и была на Иду, вряд ли пережила воздушную атаку.

Лорд молча посмотрел на Кренника, и тот ощутил, как сгущается воздух вокруг, а дыхание перехватывает от какого-то невидимого… прикосновения?

— Ошибаетесь, директор. Повстанцы знают о станции и в данный момент атакуют Скариф. Таркин намерен решить проблему с базой, а я разберусь с флотом.

— Архив?! — в ужасе уставился на ситха Орсон, а обрывки мыслей заметались в его мозгу стаей вспугнутых нетопырок. — И… как это губернатор планирует решить проблему с базой, она же закрыта планетарным щитом, передача информации через который невозможна?

— С помощью вашей боевой станции, разумеется, — хмыкнул Вейдер, а невидимая хватка на горле директора сжалась до боли. — Или у вас есть… возражения?

— Нет… никак-ких… — Креннику казалось, что ему сейчас сломают шею, а позвонки искрошат в пыль. Хвататься за воротник было бессмысленно, не хвататься — невозможно.

— Рад за вас, — размеренно сообщил лорд. — Сможете получить ответы — вернете себе должность. Нет… значит нет.

Орсон судорожно кивнул и, не удержав равновесия, рухнул на колени, когда голограмма погасла, а хватка на горле внезапно разжалась.

— С-ситх… — Кренник молча смотрел на падающие из прокушенной губы на надраенный пол капли крови.

Эрсо нужен был ему немедленно. И ответы, крифф, как ему нужны были ответы. Даже если ради них придется эту дуру, перепутавшую склянки, бить, а то и убивать по-настоящему…

«Гален… почему ты такой неблагодарный упрямый шаак?»

 

— Ну как, нравится картинка? — Сидеть ровно было нелегко: под ребрами уже привычно дергало, а доктор — не иначе как из чистой мстительности — вторую дозу обезболивающих колоть запретил. А независимый вид портили налившиеся кровью синяки на шее, беззастенчиво выглядывающие из-под воротника, да опухшая губа, к которой Орсон то и дело прижимал платок.

— Это не Джин. — Гален молча отвернулся от проектора, на котором в цикле крутилась запись допроса. Матиз постарался, а девица проявила достаточно понимания и актерских способностей, чтобы вышло относительно правдоподобно. Особенно на неискушенный взгляд Эрсо.

— Откуда такая уверенность? — Кренник нашел на платке чистый участок и прижал к больному месту. Кровь останавливаться упорно не желала, и от ненавистного привкуса во рту к горлу то и дело подкатывала тошнота.

— Вы бы не смогли ее забрать… не Джин. — Расфокусированный взгляд Галена не отражал прозвучавшей в слабом голосе убежденности, но Эрсо явно был готов цепляться за свою идею до последнего.

— Джин не Лира, Гален, — жестко ответил Орсон. — Ей не за что тебя любить. Ты предал ее. Дважды. Сначала бросил, а потом заставил вернуться, пообещав химеру… призрачный шанс исправить твою же ошибку. А вместо этого сам же и убил.

— Что? — Гален свел бесцветные брови к переносице, пытаясь осознать происходящее.

— Допустим… — Кренник отложил в сторону платок, сцепил руки на колене и подался вперед. — Допустим, что твое сообщение Со Геррера передал Джин. Допустим, что она успела убраться с Джеды и прилететь на Иду. Кто-то ведь звал тебя там, на платформе, верно? Поэтому позволим себе еще одно допущение — я не смог захватить ее и показал тебе подделку. Но нападение повстанцев на инженерный архив на Скарифе было самым настоящим. Как и залп «Звезды» по базе. Оттуда уже не сбежал никто, Гален… А теперь скажи мне, друг мой, — Орсон растянул губы в фальшивой улыбке, забыв о боли, — стоило ли оно того? Твоя жертва привела лишь к тому, что станцией теперь командует Таркин. Который, как видишь, не стесняется применять ее по назначению. А ты снова все потерял.

— Как и ты. — Эрсо усилием воли разжал комкающие простыню пальцы и поднял руку, словно пытаясь заслониться ладонью от жестокости внешнего мира.

— Гален, ты не находишь, что это слишком мелкая месть? — хмыкнул Кренник. — Моя смерть уже ничего не изменит. Возможно, ты действительно успел заложить в конструкцию изъян, возможно, повстанцы даже сумели получить какой-то обрывок данных, но что дальше будет со станцией — ни ты, ни я уже не узнаем… Если ты не дашь мне ответы, Гален. Или я их возьму силой. Матиз умеет не только играть, но и пытать по-настоящему. А здесь очень хорошая реанимация, как мы уже успели убедиться.

— Ты это сделаешь? — Эрсо сумел сосредоточиться и теперь смотрел на Кренника с долей интереса. Такого… отстраненного интереса, словно не ему сейчас угрожали допросом с пристрастием.

— Мне не нравится эта идея, Гален. Но выбора у меня нет. 

 

Далекие звезды за обзорным иллюминатором больничного холла мигали сегодня особенно раздражающе. Впрочем, люди в этом от них не отставали.

— Нет, и речи быть не может. — Подполковник сложил руки на груди, выпрямился во весь рост и попытался стать еще внушительнее. Его привычный оптимизм испарился без следа, сменившись мрачной решимостью. — Никаких психотропных препаратов, никакого тока. Мало того, что я пошел у вас на поводу и позволил бить женщину, так вы еще и это хотите на меня повесить?!

Кренник сцепил кисти в замок и покачался на каблуках, глядя в иллюминатор. В отражении ему были прекрасно видны оба медика — доктор и проштрафившаяся медицинская сестра со свежим и плохо запудренным синяком на скуле.

— Что ж… если вы не хотите сотрудничать, то придется обойтись старыми, проверенными методами и начать ломать подозреваемому кости. Сколько их там у человека? Две с лишним сотни?

— Вы не посмеете! — возмутился подполковник. — У пациента нет статуса обвиняемого, а протокол запрещает применять допрос третьей степени…

— В таком случае мне придется отдать его Вейдеру как есть. — Орсон развернулся и резко шагнул вперед, заставляя оппонента попятиться. — Как думаете, что будет… гуманнее?

Взгляд доктора метнулся в сторону, на секунду задержавшись на шее директора — кажется, подполковник знал, кто именно и как оставляет подобные отпечатки. Только видел он их раньше на трупах, а не на живых людях.

— Сорок восемь часов на восстановление. Потом… первая степень, не больше. Никаких физических воздействий, только химия в небольших дозах. — Доктор сглотнул.

— Вот видите, вы умеете правильно оценивать риски, — просиял Кренник, стараясь не обращать внимания на то, что пол то и дело покачивается у него под ногами, и к колебаниям подрабатывающей маневровыми двигателями орбитальной платформы это не имеет никакого отношения, — а мне надо работать. Сообщите, когда пациент будет готов к дальнейшему разговору.

 

Чертежи преследовали его. Во сне и наяву под веками расцветала путаница линий, вереницы цифр гонялись за послойными срезами, размерные стрелки ползали за сметами и резолюциями — и все это сливалось в один непрекращающийся кошмар. От цифр и букв тошнило, переутомление накладывалось на контузию, а осознание того, что объем работы непосилен для одного человека, не добавляло оптимизма. 

Орсон сидел за столом, уткнувшись лбом в скрещенные руки, и думал. За двое суток он нашел шесть очень спорных конструкторских решений, два из которых в свое время завизировал сам. Любое из них гарантировало катастрофу при проведении диверсии изнутри. Но должно было быть что-то еще, позволяющее повредить станцию снаружи. Настолько мелкое, чтобы пройти незамеченным в горячке последних месяцев стройки, но достаточно значимое, чтобы повстанцы клюнули и решили, что это их шанс. 

— Что-то маленькое, как прокол в планетарном щите, как шлюз… — Кренник поднял голову и уставился покрасневшими глазами на схему станции. Кванадиевая броня обшивки выдерживала залп из главного калибра ИЗР, но был экватор, были еще сотни каналов поменьше, прорезающих поверхность станции, как ручьи прорезают тающий снег. Оставляя под тонкой коркой льда опасные промоины...

Орсон вздрогнул, пораженный неприятной догадкой, и подсветил на проекции все шахты, ведущие вниз, под обшивку. Под муравейник жилых и технических модулей, под второй слой брони, предназначенной для экранирования обитаемой зоны от излучения реактора. Вглубь, в путаницу гигантских трубопроводов и энерговодов. Таких нашлось достаточно, но лишь одна из них представляла действительно серьезную угрозу, поскольку вела прямо в сердце станции.

И если отложить на время трезвую оценку: попасть протонной торпедой в дыру размером чуть больше стандартной койки мог только одаренный, — а для того, чтобы до нее добраться, этих одаренных потребовалось бы несколько, — то станцию действительно можно было уничтожить всего одним выстрелом. И строительство этой шахты он тоже одобрил сам.

— Крифф. — Кренник сжал виски. Выхода из ситуации не было — он мог доложить о найденной уязвимости, но тем самым подписывал себе приговор как соучастник саботажа. Мог промолчать — его действия больше не имели значения, ведь обслуживающий персонал станции наверняка пришел к тем же выводам.

Орсон закрыл глаза. Умирать не хотелось совершенно. Тем более так — отвечая за чужую ошибку и намеренное искажение данных.

За спиной тихо зашипела дверь, проклацали по дюрастали магнитные держатели штурмовых сапог, и Матиз положил на стол перед директором датапад.

— Сообщение из Центра Империи, сэр. Срочное.

— Что? — Кренник открыл глаза, поморгал, разгоняя цветные круги, и всмотрелся в текст.

Искать изъян в конструкции «Звезды Смерти» больше не имело смысла.

 

— Гален! — в палату Орсон ворвался вихрем, рявкнув на случившегося рядом врача и буквально рухнув на койку Эрсо, как только за посторонними закрылась дверь.

— Гален, мне нужно обоснование для перегрева реактора. Условия — второй залп на полной мощности спустя двенадцать часов после первого и гиперпрыжка в сложных условиях.

Эрсо посмотрел на всунутый ему в руки датапад, сфокусировал взгляд на строках и удивленно моргнул.

— Ты не понимаешь, да?! Станции больше нет, Таркина нет… Вейдера тоже, наверное, нет. Только перед Явином Таркин навестил Альдераан… которого теперь тоже нет, хаттов ты кретин!

Гален, которого Кренник ухватил за больничную пижаму и от души встряхнул, отмер и сделал попытку улыбнуться. Получилось невнятно.

— Население целой планеты и экипаж станции, включая рабочих и техников! Такова цена твоего пацифизма? — Орсон понял, что сваливается в истерику, отпустил Галена и машинально разгладил смятую ткань на его плечах. Помолчал, пытаясь справиться с дыханием — под ребрами защекотало, предвещая очередной приступ кашля, но его удалось подавить, пропустив пару вдохов.

— Наверное, да.

До Эрсо всегда доходило долго, но услышать от него всего два слова, произнесенных без малейшего намека на эмоции, было больно.

— И меня ты тоже запишешь в этот счет? К остальным миллиардам? — тихо спросил Кренник. — Я нашел твою шахту… только слишком поздно.

— Тридцать пять лет, — Гален смотрел в стену поверх головы Орсона, — мы знакомы тридцать пять лет. Думаешь, это дает тебе преимущество?

— Тридцать шесть, — автоматически поправил Кренник. — И да, я думаю, что это дает мне преимущество. И возможность спасти твою задницу.

Эрсо удивленно поднял брови.

— Я обвинил в саботаже твою группу, не тебя. Да, ты признался, но всегда можно сказать, что признался под давлением. А если к этому будут прилагаться расчеты… то перегрев реактора и неправильную эксплуатацию станции можно будет списать на Таркина. — Кренник смотрел в пустые глаза Галена, постепенно закипая. — Пиши же, идиот!

 

Поставить Галена на ноги удалось после второй дозы стимуляторов. Как это скажется на гениальных, хоть и ушибленных взрывом мозгах Эрсо, Кренник старался не думать. Его самого трясло от азарта и осознания собственной наглости — нажав на ошеломленного новостями Амедду, он добился аудиенции у Палпатина и сейчас был готов бегать кругами по пассажирскому салону собственного шаттла. Но мешало осознание того, что странно посмотрят на него не только штурмовики, но и Эрсо, который все же взял датапад и сейчас увлеченно черкал по мелькающим на экране схемам, явно войдя во вкус и собираясь доказать не только то, что Таркин грубо нарушил технику безопасности, но и то, что станцию вообще не стоило строить с таким реактором. 

Кренник сел ровнее, сцепил пальцы в замок и попытался вспомнить приписываемые джедаям дыхательные упражнения, которые когда-то давно показала ему Лира, утверждая, что они очищают разум и успокаивают. О том, что некоторым очищать нечего, Орсон тогда сумел промолчать, но технику почему-то запомнил. Толку от нее было не больше, чем от самих джедаев, но отвлечься она действительно помогла. Вместо старых мыслей, вертящихся в колесе раздражения, подкинув десяток новых, еще менее утешительных.

По мере приближения к Корусанту мысли эти постепенно сливались в одну, щедро приправленную страхом.

С трудом подавив желание вцепиться в руку пребывающего где-то в научных высях Галена, Кренник отстегнул кобуру, отдав ее закутанному в красное гвардейцу. Дернул головой, чувствуя, как ставший слишком тесным воротник впивается во все еще покрытую синяками шею, и шагнул вперед.

— Мой Император! — Преклонение колена перед троном всегда казалось Орсону пережитком древнейших времен и свидетельством некоторых сомнительных пристрастий Палпатина, но сейчас следовало не заикаться о чужих недостатках, а проявлять уважение.

Гален, прижимающий к груди датапад, остался стоять столбом, явно не зная, что ему положено делать в такой ситуации.

— До меня дошли печальные известия о том, что боевая станция, на строительство которой было потрачено двадцать лет, погибла при Явине.

Палпатин блеснул неправдоподобно желтыми глазами из-под капюшона. Подумал и жестом велел Креннику выпрямиться.

— Я проводил расследование утечки информации о возможной уязвимости станции. Но все обнаруженные недостатки оказались слишком мелкими, чтобы ими можно было воспользоваться, даже имея полный комплект чертежей. — Орсон перевел дыхание, понимая, что ступает на очень тонкий лед. — Уязвимость, в которую поверили повстанцы, была мнимой, но… достаточной для того, чтобы воодушевить этот сброд на атаку. К моему глубочайшему сожалению, станция все же погибла. Но истинной причиной этого является злостное пренебрежение правилами эксплуатации реактора. В результате перегрузки произошел перегрев рабочей зоны, что повело за собой разрушение элементов конструкции…

Кренник чуть попятился, забрав у Галена датапад, и, сжав его обеими руками, скорбно склонил голову.

— Гранд-мофф Таркин счел, что успешные тестовые испытания являются залогом дальнейшей беспроблемной работы объекта, но не озаботился провести необходимые проверки целостности оболочки реактора в полном объеме. Я сожалею, что не смог достучаться до него, и искренне горюю о его гибели. — Орсон опустил глаза долу, стараясь ничем себя не выдать, и протянул датапад вперед, ожидая появления кого-то из секретарей Палпатина из скрытых драпировками стенных ниш. — Тут все расчеты, ваше величество.

Датапад дрогнул как живой и ощутимо подпрыгнул, пытаясь вырваться из сжимающих его пальцев. 

Кренник машинально отдернул руку и изумленно охнул, увидев, как устройство плывет по воздуху через зал, чтобы повиснуть рядом с троном. Гален за его плечом тоже издал какой-то вопросительный звук, но слабо ойкнул, когда Орсон под прикрытием плаща с размаху наступил ему на ногу.

— Я посмотрю ваши расчеты, директор Кренник, — прошелестел Палпатин чуть слышно. — Но вы трудились зря, станцию уничтожил… джедай. Необученный, но талантливый мальчишка.

У Кренника отвисла челюсть. Значит, повстанцы где-то смогли отыскать одаренного? И не одного — ведь к шахте вел простреливаемый со всех сторон коридор, преодолеть который было почти невозможно.

— Но им займется лорд Вейдер, — продолжил Император, явно позабавившись реакцией на свои слова. — А вы — да, доктор Эрсо, вы оба — поможете моффу Джерджерроду построить для меня новую станцию. На сей раз лишенную каких бы то ни было недостатков. Задача ясна?

— Да, мой Император, — выдавил шокированный Кренник, с глубочайшим изумлением заметивший, что Гален, завороженно смотрящий в желтые глаза Палпатина, тоже кивнул.

— Мы приложим все усилия…

— Не сомневаюсь, — уронил Император, жестом отсылая их прочь.

Внутренности от понимающей улыбки старого ситха, явно видящего их обоих насквозь, слиплись в ледяной ком. Орсон попятился к дверям вместе с Галеном, надеясь лишь на то, что успеет вытолкать Эрсо в коридор до того, как тот начнет задавать вопросы. И осознает, что только что добровольно согласился строить еще одного технологического монстра.

Но раздавшееся из-за раскрывшихся створок механическое дыхание вдребезги разбило все его чаяния.

— Директор, я вижу вы нашли виновного. — От доспехов лорда тянуло холодом и гарью.

Орсон на долю секунды малодушно зажмурился, потом чуть повернул голову, стараясь держать обоих ситхов в поле зрения и не нарушать при этом негласный дворцовый этикет.

— Да, милорд.

По шее знакомо скользнули невидимые пальцы, четко ложась на прошлые отметины и сжимаясь так медленно, что это граничило с пыткой. Проводимой неторопливо и со вкусом.

Орсон беззвучно заскулил, чувствуя, что его не только душат, но и постепенно тянут вверх, заставляя привстать на цыпочки.

— Вейдер…

Палпатин постучал пальцем по подлокотнику трона, как строгий преподаватель, порицающий расшалившегося ученика.

— Отпусти его, он еще пригодится. 

Кренник не был уверен в том, что он видит — картинка перед глазами оплывала по краям, наливаясь чернотой, но маленькие бело-голубые искры, танцующие над сухими ладонями Палпатина, на фоне его же темного одеяния казались нестерпимо яркими. И слишком настоящими.

— Как пожелаете, учитель, — склонил голову Вейдер. 

А хватка на горле Орсона наконец-то разжалась. 

 

— Ты уверен, что нам можно пить? После контузии, я имею в виду. — Гален задумчиво заглянул в свой полный стакан и отставил его в сторону. 

Аскетичные интерьеры шаттла не соответствовали торжественности момента, но другого места спрятаться от посторонних глазне нашлось на всем Корусанте. На то, что приходится сидеть на не слишком чистом полу, Эрсо, привыкший к экспедициям и сопутствующим им бытовым трудностям, и вовсе не обратил внимания. А вот на извлеченную из стенной ниши бутылку отреагировал удивленно вздернутой бровью. Но деликатно промолчал.

— Нужно. Слушай, не хочешь пить за здравие, пей за упокой! — просипел Кренник, прижимая к раздираемой болью шее пакет со льдом. От бакта-пластыря, как он уже знал, в этой ситуации не было никакого толку, поэтому приходилось обходиться более простыми средствами.

Сполох обрушившегося на Вейдера разряда, увиденный в узкой щели закрывающихся дверей тронного зала, все еще стоял у Орсона перед глазами, яркий, как сверхновая, и настолько же мучительный. 

Такой смерти, ведь в его, Орсона, случае это могло быть только казнью, а не наказанием, как у лорда, он определенно не хотел, лучше уж как Таркин — со станцией.

«Хоть быстрее… и не так унизительно». — Отложив в сторону компресс, Кренник щедро отхлебнул из своего бокала, надеясь, что это поможет избавиться от который день преследующего его привкуса крови, теперь прочно связанного в то и дело путающемся сознании со всепоглощающей паникой и ломающим волю, животным страхом.

Вино облегчения не принесло, наоборот, стало только хуже. Закашлявшись, он качнулся вперед, буквально рухнув на Эрсо, и судорожно вцепился в рукав его формы, понимая, что делает это уже второй раз за сегодня.

— Знаешь, — Гален аккуратно похлопал поперхнувшегося Орсона по спине, — я думаю, что зря познакомился с тобой в «Программе будущего», но вынужден признать, что в чем-то тебе благодарен. За то, например, что уговорил меня заняться этим проектом именно ты. 

— Что? — Орсон выпрямился, с удивлением глядя в потемневшие глаза Галена. Следить за вывертами его особенной логики он явно не успевал.

— У меня было несколько счастливых лет, — невозмутимо пояснил Эрсо. — С любимой работой, семьей и… другом. А могло не быть и этого.

— Гален, — Кренник устало ткнулся лбом в подставленное по старой памяти плечо, — ты гений, но при этом идиот. И у меня уже нет сил тебе это доказывать.

— Спасибо, я уже понял. Мне… объяснили. — Сухой смешок был совершенно неожиданным. Как и последовавшая за ним реплика: — Кстати, а кто будет курировать стройку?

— Вейдер. — Орсона передернуло. Третьего выражения неудовольствия лорда не переживал никто. А ведь именно ему придется отчитываться о том, как продвигается стройка. Со всеми ее неизбежными проблемами и трудностями. 

— Это значительно усложняет задачу, — непритворно огорчился Гален после длинной паузы, посвященной обдумыванию новости. — По слухам, лорд талантливый инженер…

— Заткнись, — Кренник зажмурился и вцепился в рукав Эрсо двумя руками, — ради всего святого, кайберов, того, что ты потерял — заткнись. Я тебе не позволю… ни шагу в сторону, ни даже взгляда, понимаешь?

— А ты сможешь? — Таким же тоном, вежливо-отстраненным, Гален совсем недавно спрашивал его про пытки. 

— У меня нет выбора, Гален. Никогда не было.

— Жаль, — помолчав, заметил Эрсо.

«Мне тоже… наверное, мне тоже»


End file.
